


Harry to Harley

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Divorce, Engagement, Flash Thompson Redemption, M/M, Marriage, Past Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter Parker is engaged to his amazing fiance when he gets a call reminding him he is still married to his best friend.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Flash Thompson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Harry to Harley

They had been engaged for a week when Peter got a call from his friend. Harry had been in Europe with his boyfriend, Flash. Peter hadn’t expected the call since he hadn’t seen Harry since the summer between high school and college.

“Hey Harry,” Peter said.

“Hey hotshot,” Harry said. “So you are engaged?”

“News travels fast,” Peter said.

“Than I guess I should come back early so we can get divorced,” Harry said. Peter froze as he remembered that he was in fact married to his best friend.

“I forgot,” Peter said.

“Nothing we can’t get fixed Peter, though we might have to divide custody of the children,” Harry said.

“Not funny,” Peter said. 

“How about I come to your place and stay for a week so we can settle this? I need to meet the new boy anyways,” Harry said. 

“I never told him,” Peter said. Harry seemed to be thinking for a bit because his next response surprised Peter.

“Well then don’t,” Harry said.

“No, I have to tell him. He will wonder why a friend he never meets finally showed up,” Peter said.

“Okay, but I get MJ and Gwen in the divorce,” Harry said.

“Stop acting like our friends are our kids. If anyone is the parents its MJ and Gwen,” Peter said. “Besides I would get them all because I don’t leave for crazy business trips.” Harry just laughed as they caught up.

~

Harley got home to Peter cooking which was not something he would expect. Peter rarely cooked because he was scared he would burn down the place but Harley had learned that if he was cooking that something happened. 

“How about you toss what you just made and I call in for some take-out?” Harley suggested.

“But I didn’t set anything on fire this time!” Peter said. Harley kissed his fiance’s forehead as Peter looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“I just want to order some food so we can talk while waiting for dinner. It will trap me here if whatever you are worried to tell me about actually goes south for you,” Harley joked. Peter just nodded as Harley called in the food as Peter worked on cleaning up the kitchen. Harley came behind him.  “Nothing you do would make me mad,” Harley said. Peter took a deep breath before he told Harley the truth.

“My husband and his boyfriend are coming to stay,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused.

“Your husband is coming to stay?” He asked.

“So the long story short. When I was in between high school and college, my best friend’s dad told him he wasn’t gay so we got married and had a small ceremony. We kinda grew apart as he went to college at Columbia and I went to MIT. I kinda forgot about the marriage and we were both in committed relationships with other people,” Peter said.

“So this guy is just legally your husband?” Harley said.

“He called reminding me we were even married so he is coming to sign divorce papers,” Peter said. “We never dated and the whole marriage was a joke. We never were actually living together. We just hung out a few times.”

“So you never married this guy in a serious way,” Harley said.

“No,” Peter said.

“Then I don’t see the problem,” Harley said. “I have to meet the guy you are divorcing who is just a friend that you never even dated.”

“Thanks for understanding,” Peter said with a smile.

“How pissed was his dad?” Harley asked.

“He told Harry that he was ashamed of him which is about a Friday in their house so it wasn’t what we were hoping for,” Peter said. “His dad did say that though he married a guy at least he picked someone with common sense.”

“I don’t have to meet this asshole?” Harley asked.

“Nah,” Peter said. “Just an old schoolmate and Harry.”

“Do I even want to know?” Harley asked.

“Someone who hated me in high school. We are fine now though. He kinda changed when he found out the kid he was picky on was Spider-Man,” Peter said. “He held Spider-Man on a pedal stool in high school. It was funny when he found out because I got twenty apologize for text in the span of a minute.” 

“I wish I was there when that happened,” Harley said. “I think we need to cuddle tonight and watch movies.” Peter smiled as the two went to decide on what movies to watch.

~

Harry looked around Peter’s apartment as Flash talked to Peter about their class reunion that was going to eventually happen. Peter showed them to the guest room as he talked about a planned dinner between them and Harley. Harry didn’t know much about Harley but Peter seemed to be happy with the other boy so he couldn’t be that bad. When Harley arrived home though, Harry thought that Peter was holding back on him. Harley came in looked annoyed and telling Peter about how someone named Morgan decided to dump glitter all over him.

“Harls,” Peter said. “Can we talk about this when our guest can’t listen in on us?” Harley seemed to freeze for a minute and look down at the glitter all over him. 

“I better change. I still think Pepper should ship Morgan to boot camp. The girl is a mini Tony,” Harley mumbled as he went to their room. Harry came out to talk to Peter who was already on the phone. 

“Did you or did you not dump glitter on Harley?” Peter said. He seemed to listen to some argument for a bit before sighing. “Morgan, I had one request for this week. Do you remember that one request?” He listened for a bit longer as he smiled at Harry. His smile turned into a frown. “Morgan Hope, just because your mother is out of town does not mean you can disobey anyone. Harley is going through enough with just my problems that have come up.” Harry started laughing which got him the death stare. “We have guests over this week, Morg.” He seemed to smile again. “I love you to Morg… Talk to you later.” Peter hung up.

“Who was that?” Harry asked.

“Morgan. She is like a sister to me,” Peter said. Harley came in talking to Flash who looked nervous. 

“Peter and I were just talking about the Europe trip the other day,” Harley said. Harley looked Harry up and down.

“Harry Osborn,” Harry held out his hand. Harley took is.

“Harley Keener.” 

“You are definitely Peter’s type,” Harry joked. 

“I hope so since we are engaged,” Harley said. Flash looked at Peter looking scared.

“Harley works for Stark Industries as the head of research and development,” Peter said. 

“I wasn’t the mechanic’s intern though,” Harley said with a grin.

“Tony and Harley went way back. We meet at his funeral actually,” Peter explained.

“We sleep together after the funeral,” Harley said. Peter groaned as if his boyfriend was exposing him. “When MJ broke up with him, Peter called me and we kinda hung out with each other and realized we are amazing together.” 

“Can we not talk about that?” Peter asked. 

“We have dinner reservations,” Flash said. Peter nodded as he looked at the two who were getting along really well. 

“Of course,” Harry said. “Did he tell you about the time he glued the back door of his house shut?” Harley shook his head no as Harry began to tell him about the instance. Peter just shook his head as Flash listen to the story as well.

~

Peter and Harry worked on filling out papers as the two of them talked about plans. Harry seemed to be focusing on something else though.

“You going to ever get married again?” Peter asked.

“Maybe if I find the right guy,” Harry said. Peter nodded as he finished signing papers. Harry looked at him.

“I’m free again,” Peter joked.

“Until you and Harley tie the knot,” Harry said. “You know I am going to miss being married to someone. I never thought about how it was nice to know out there was a guy that I was legally bound to.”

“You are never getting married again,” Peter said.

“Probably not,” Harry said. “Don’t lose touch Pete.”

“I won’t,” Peter said as his friend got up. They had finalized the divorce. Later that night Peter was eating ice-cream and enjoying a movie when Harley came home.

“So how is it to be a free man?” Harley asked.

“Wait we aren’t getting married?” Peter joked. Harley rolled his eyes. “It is nice I guess. I just can’t wait for our wedding now that the divorce it out of the way.”

“I can’t wait for that night,” Harley said with a grin.

“It’s movie night,” Peter said. Harley held his hands up. 

“I said I will wait for you, Parker,” Harley said as he moved next to Peter on the couch. Peter cuddled into his side as he enjoyed having his fiance right next to him. The same guy that he was going to be married to. For the first time, Peter was excited to get married.

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner to friends: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
